Hunger Games
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Courtney Matthews is murdered Agent Robin Scorpio comes to investigate and stop a killer before he kills his next victim. Who will help her?


HUNGER GAMES

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2002

Thank you to the readers who have stuck with me and reviewed my stories

CHAPTER ONE

Who was after them now? Sonny and Jason didn't know who it was that was trying to destroy them. They weren't coming after them directly and they wished they would. Courtney had been attacked and killed and they were just coming home from the service. Sonny was angry and wasn't really thinking clearly. The person or people after them wasn't coming after Sonny and Jason, they were after the people that meant something to them. Carly had been attacked and she had gotten away and within a few hours Courtney was dead. She had also been raped before she was killed. The person who killed her they were told raped her after her death also. Who was this sick bastard? When they found them Jason and Sonny was going to inflict unspeakable pain on that bastard.

Carly had to have an anxiety shot after the funeral. Courtney had been her best friend and sister in law. Sonny was so angry that his sister had been killed. He wanted someone to pay.

The phone rings and Jason picks it up and the person on the other side tells them about a meeting about Courtney and her murder that was about to happen. Mac Scorpio was going to be there along with other personal. It was being held in the Boardroom at ELQ.

Courtney was AJ's wife and the Q's wanted answers. Sonny and Jason decided to hi tail it over there thinking that maybe just maybe someone knew something that they didn't.

They leave not knowing that Carly heard and she too decided to attend this meeting. She walked out the door not even ten minutes after Sonny and Jason. Just enough time to give them a head start.

Carly felt guilty she had gotten away and Courtney didn't. She had survivors' guilt. She had to know who killed Courtney, she had to find out who and why. So she walked out of the penthouse and went down to her limo and got in and told the driver Greg to take her to the ELQ building.

Mac Scorpio, the D.A, the mayor, the Q's were all there, in walked Sonny and Jason. Sonny said "This is my sister that died and I will not be left in the dark about who killed her."

Mac looked at Sonny and could see that he was genuinely upset. "Okay, you can stay. Carly, you can come in now." Carly walks in.

Sonny asked, "What are you doing here? You should be home in bed."

"No, Sonny. I need to know what is going on. She died in my place."

"I highly doubt that. He wasn't really after you." Robin comes in the room shocking people.

The mayor said "You are not part of this investigation, Ms. Scorpio."

Robin starts laughing at him. "Do you really think that you were going to tell me what to do when you can't even keep your wife satisfied and your daughter sleeps with everyone?"

"I want her out of here now or Commissioner Scorpio won't be commissioner anymore."

"Mayor, you nor my uncle has enough power to do that." Robin takes out a badge and lays it on the table. Everyone is shocked at the badge. "You cannot do anything to me as for my Uncle try it and see how long you are Mayor. It won't be long so fire my uncle and I will have you fired. Understand now, Mr. Mayor? Now as for the killings that have been going on in this and other towns, yes it's the same killer and I am taking over. Everyone will report to me. Now if anyone has anything conclusive to say I would love to hear it."

"Whoever this bastard is killed my wife." AJ says.

"Courtney was my sister." Sonny said, "I want to know what you know, if you know anything."

"Gentlemen and Ladies, do not jump to conclusions is the first thing I have to say, the next is Mayor, D.A. Lansing, you are not needed here. Leave."

"I have every right to be here."

"You have no rights unless I say you do and I say you don't. So it's like this get out of here before I have you removed."

"You can't do this. I have every right to know what is going on in my town."

Robin walks over to the Mayor who was the one causing problems and says in a deadly tone. "You leave on your own free will or I will have you removed from this building and don't think I am above calling an ambulance for you and Ric Lansing because of the fact you will not be awake because I am going to knock you out in about a minute and no I'm not joking. Leave."

Mayor Ford and D.A. Lansing decide to leave because they decide she really would knock him out. They decided to leave but stay outside the door which Robin knew they would try to do. She turns to Sonny, "Sonny, would you mind sending one of your guards to escort the two men behind that door out of the building and also the key to lock the front door, Edward, can you give Sonny's man the key. I will not be saying anything except how are you with them in the building."

Edward takes the keys out and hands them to Robin who hands them to Sonny who tells Shawn Butler to go and make sure they are out of the building.

Robin said to him. "Your guards stay out, Mr. Butler and your other guards stay outside." She knows he wants to object. "Sonny, I will not talk with any of them in the room. You will learn nothing."

Sonny, Jason and Carly look at Robin and knows she is serious. "Stay outside when you come back and the rest of you guys go outside now."

Once everyone is outside and she checks to make sure Ford and Lansing were gone she opens her mouth to tell them a little something about what is going on. "I can't tell you a lot. I will find out who killed Courtney Matthews, I will need you to answer the questions that I ask without you knowing why and I expect you not to tell anyone else what I am asking you because I don't want you to become targets or myself. If the person or persons who are doing this know that I am on the right track the person or persons could get desperate and I don't want anyone else to die. I will be talking to you individually and I expect you to tell me what I need to know. There are reasons for what I am about to do and the questions I ask. I know what's going on and I am going to stop the person who did this. This should never have happened and if Ford and Lansing didn't think they knew it all I would have been here sooner and this may not have happened."

Edward asked, "What do you mean if you would have been here sooner, what does Lansing and Ford have to do with you not being here?"

"What I mean is that Ford and Lansing was told they needed to bring me in so I could stop the murders. This is not the first town that this exact same thing has happened in. They were told this and ignored it saying they didn't need an agent to mess in their business. Well if they weren't dirty and doing illegal things than maybe Courtney Matthews wouldn't be dead. That's possible. Now Edward, I am sure you are going to want to replace Ford and Lansing but please wait and just investigate them and find the proof for now because they cannot leave and if they do I will be very angry because they may have something to do with this or they may not. I'm not giving anything away at this point. Now I have said everything I want to say except this I am very sorry about your wife AJ, and your sister Sonny and I will find out who killed her. Make no mistake I will find out and make sure justice is served. Now I will be talking to you about Courtney soon with no warning I will just show up."

Robin proceeds to leave the room after she had shocked everyone with the authority that she carried.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review.


End file.
